Brittany Evans
Confessionals Total: 4 Season 3: 2 Seasons 4-5: 0 Season 6: 2 Season 3 (3.2) * Well, we just finished the final audition, and the judges are deliberating right now, so I am a little bit nervous, definitely. (3.5) * I do have really thick eyebrows and I need a little makeover, so it’ll be fun. Season 6 (6.5) * as group leader It’s really like the biggest thing that you can be on the team. I’m just really excited, it’s such a blessing. (6.6) * office I’m totally willing to work with her. I’m so happy she’s in my group. And we’re just going to work really hard so she can wear the uniform and dance at the first game. Commentary Season 3 (3.5) * Her eyebrows are kind of like commas. * makeovers Your eyebrows, they look awesome. They open up your eyes and make them look bigger, so I like it a lot. – Rainer Season 6 (6.2) * Solos I loved Brittany. Even when Brittany’s in her sultry, sexy moments of dance, she’s just always so bright. She’s clean with her dancing and her lines. Hers was really great. – K (6.4) * I’m really glad I called Brittany. She was just really encouraging. – Mackenzie Lee (6.6) * I’m so glad you’re my group leader. – Kalli Fullerton Office Visit Season 6 (6.6) * of episode, second of three, with [[Kalli Fullerton]; this is clearly Kalli's office visit, but unlike some other times that veterans sit in on office visits, Brittany listed as one of the people Kelli needs to see in her office] Kelli tells Kalli that she’s not field ready yet, and that there’s something awkward in her style of dance. She has wonderful long legs and long arms – Kelli says she reminds her of a newborn colt because of her long legs. Judy adds that also, baby colts don’t know what to do with them. Kelli continues that Kalli needs stylized dance attention that they don’t have in time for these rehearsals. She adds that Brittany is a brilliant dancer and a brilliant teacher. When they say something looks awkward, Brittany almost needs every step, step by step, move by move. Brittany says she’s willing to help Kalli. Brittany wants her to make the team, and promises she will come before and stay after every night. Kelli says this is what this is about, and they’re giving Kalli homework. They want her to be on this team and they’re willing to give this one more go. Kalli says she’s ready for it. Kelli says she’s excited, and they will do this and regroup. Other Season 3 (3.1) * Shown being invited to finals (3.2) * Shown when Kelli is saying they can fix tans * Shown calling someone to say she made it to training camp (3.3) * Appears to be the highest-ranking rookie candidate on the board based off of auditions (3.4) * Has scene at uniform fitting where Kelli asks her what’s happening with her bust. Brittany says it is the bra that Meagan/Megan(?) told them to get. Kelli asks if this is her or enhanced her. Brittany says enhanced. * Shown getting on the power squad (3.5) * Makeover glamour shot (before and after – eyebrows are thinner) Season 4 (4.8) * Is present at the veterans’ apartment complex scene where it appears she lives with Abigail Klein and Tia Williams * Judy tells her to teach Jackie what she’s doing wrong on the field entrance. Season 5 (5.5) * Is shown making show group Season 6 (6.2) * Her solo is shown while Kelli gives a confessional about some of their great veterans performances being breath-taking. (6.4) * Comes to Mackenzie Lee’s apartment for a one-on-one session to try to improve Mackenzie’s kicks (6.5) * Announced as group leader for group 2 Misc. * '''Pro Bowl Cheerleader '''in Season 5 * '''Group Leader '''in Season 6 Category:DCC Category:Pro Bowl Cheerleader Category:4 years Category:S3 Rookie Category:Group Leader